Apartment Troubles
by skruff
Summary: Prompt: Kate's apartment catches on fire and she can't stay in it for a time. She immediately takes up Castle's offer to let her stay at his loft again. She completely forgot she has a boyfriend to stay with. And Josh is not happy when he finds out. - Set after 3x17


**A/N:** _Okay, so here is the promised one-shot/drabble version to the 100 Words of Castle Chapter 67 - Apartment Troubles._

 **Prompt:** Kate's apartment catches on fire and she can't stay in it for a time. She immediately takes up Castle's offer to let her stay at his loft again. She completely forgot she has a boyfriend to stay with. And Josh is not happy when he finds out.

Set after 3x17

.

* * *

.

Her apartment building was evacuated today. A fire on her floor and, although only small, everyone was told to find somewhere to stay until they could ensure the structure was safe.

Castle offered his home to her and she took it without hesitation.

She has been living in his loft for three days when Josh calls.

Oh, shit. Her _boyfriend_.

He never even entered her thoughts since the fire a few days ago. Obviously, she wasn't in his either.

Josh answers before she gets a chance, "Where the hell are you?"

"Hey Josh," she says nonchalantly, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She swears she hears him seething on the line. "Why didn't you tell me you were evacuated?"

Kate sighs. "You were working. I didn't want to bother you." She doesn't offer him anything else.

At that point, Castle enters the room, unaware Beckett is on the phone.

"Hey Kate, Alexis is going to bring takeout home for us. Is Chinese okay?"

She knows Josh heard when he snarls, "Where are you? Is that _Castle_?"

She groans internally, suddenly wishing she was alone. "Josh, please stop."

"I - uh, what?" Castle's words drift off as he freezes, looking over to Kate and seeing the phone at her ear. He holds his breath. _Whoops_.

Castle knows he shouldn't stay but his inquisitive mind keeps his feet planted to the ground. It's not until he realises how horrible it is for him to intrude on her personal life, how many boundaries it breaks, that he finally releases from his stupor and decides it's now time to retreat to his room. To give her the privacy she deserves.

Josh loses his composure, unable to hold back any longer. "For crying out loud, Kate!" He fumes. "Why are you there?"

"He offered his spare room," she says indifferently. "And you mentioned how busy you were with work lately so I didn't want to worry you."

"That's ridiculous!" There's no doubt he's not buying it. Though that wasn't her intention anyway. "I'm your boyfriend! I'm supposed to be the one you come to when you need help. I'm the one who is meant to be there for you," he exclaims.

She lets out a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, well, how's that going for you? It's been three days since I was evacuated and today is the first time I've heard from you," she states, unable to withhold her irritation any longer.

"Look, I get it." He sighs, giving up. "I hope he makes you happy."

At that, all the anger and frustration inside of her dissipates. Instead, when she speaks, there's an air of repentance in her voice.

"Josh, wait." She really didn't want to end it like this.

"Kate," Josh exhales. "It's fine, I understand. This - _us_ \- hasn't been working for weeks."

She can't deny it. It hasn't been the same since the bombing case. Since she was found in the embrace of Castle's arms in a freezer.

"I'm sorry," she releases. Not knowing how to make this any easier. "I tried to make us work. I really did." She tries her best to let him know how genuinely apologetic she really is.

Josh sighs. "I know." There is no fight left in either of them. "I know you did, and I appreciate it. Just promise me something."

She doesn't respond, deciding to let him talk when he is ready.

"Don't deny yourself the happiness you deserve, with him, any longer."

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** _I would just like to thank Kiara for her continued support and beta-ing for all of my stories and Ericka, for supporting and bouncing ideas with me, and Lucy, for inspiring me to make this into a one-shot. I appreciate everything you guys do. Thanks for being great friends._

 _I would also like to thank the readers for your ongoing support and encouragement!_


End file.
